


Whumptober Collection

by morningbel



Category: Original Work
Genre: And gore, Gen, I will put TW in each chapter so please read the notes, So expect lots of pain, Whumptober 2020, and just, not nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningbel/pseuds/morningbel
Summary: Last year I did Whumptober for the first time!!! And it was really fun, so I wanted to share it with you all. It's wayyy too late to really count on here, but I did write them all day of! These are a bunch of drabbles and short stories that will get longer as more appear.
Kudos: 1





	1. October 1st: LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: reference to restrains and sedatives

Consciousness dawned slowly. The softness of the sheets, the soft sway of the branches of the tree in the breeze, and the tinkling of chains. Oh, and the muffled screaming of the gagged victims. Such a shame, the sedative must have worn off sooner than expected.


	2. October 2nd: IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: none

The click echoed through the room. It was a tinny sound, almost light; yet there was such weight held to it. A pause, then soft scratching. ".... So now what?" "Now; you go down the list."


	3. October 3rd: MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: arguing, guns

The arguing had been going on for a while now. It had been getting louder and louder; so perhaps the thud of a body hitting the wall was unsurprising. A soft grunt echoed behind it, as if the air was suddenly forced out of someone’s lungs. The bodies struggled to hold their position; before one reached into their coat pocket. The click of the revolver silenced everything; except one of the voices. “Don’t move.”


	4. October 4: RUNNING OUT OF TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: earthquake

She was terrified. The top bunk was shaking; and she thought one of her sisters was doing it, so she leaned over to tell them to stop. She was the only one in the room. She got up and ran screaming for her mother; but just as she crossed the threshold it got worse. She froze. And then the house fell down on top of her.


	5. October 5: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: none

Heart racing. Feet pounding. Gasping for breath. Keep going, keep running, don’t stop of they’ll catch you you have to keep moving andwhateveryoudodon’tstoprunning- Slam into a body facefirst. But is it a friend or an enemy?


	6. October 6: PLEASE….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood mention

He was so tired. He'd been at this for so long; he'd forgotten what it was like to just exist. None of this.... bloody mess. The woman in front of him screamed; her hair matted. "Stop; I'll do anything, I'm begging you!" He paused. Such desperation. Should he..... "Anything?" She nodded furiously. "Yes; anything, I swear!" His lips twitched upwards as he readied himself.


	7. October 7: I’VE GOT YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Wound mention

Every step was like fire. The wound on their side made walking nearly unimaginable; but they had to keep going; had to get away. They stumbled along the road, hoping for salvation. And it came; sort of. A door appeared a few feet in front of them; just a door. They blearily looked up, and when had their eyesight gotten so bad, and saw a figure step out. But someone had neglected to sweep the road properly and they tripped over a rock. They never hit the ground. "No worries, I've got you."


	8. October 8: WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied POV death

It was quiet. And she liked it that way. No noisy, messy people to complicate things; no crazy axe-murderers or costumed superheros like in the stories to get in her way. Just her, her work, and the quiet. She exhaled softly as the Quiet began to permeate her. Her breathing slowed and shallowed until you could barely hear it, her heartbeat softened, and her brain activity dimmed. She was Quiet; and she was happy.


	9. October 9th: FOR THE GREATER GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: knife, cult/cultists (unspecified), death mention

He was scared; like really scared. The men in the long robes had come to the orphanage and said they were looking for someone special, and the matron had pointed at him and said he was the freakiest kid they had. He didn’t know why people called him that; he didn’t! He wasn’t a freak... was he? But now he was sitting on a big stone table and they told him he couldn’t get up. And they were all standing in a circle around him saying stuff and maybe nothing really bad had happened but he was still scared. Oh gosh, did that one guy just pull out a knife?! _Please, mister, don’t come over here I don’t want to die!_


	10. October 10: THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ It was silent, expect for the dripping. The figure crept down the hall, flashlight on and pointed ahead. A small red light was blinking on their chest, the camera recording everything it could. Why did they think going in here was a good idea? A few more steps down the hallway, a few more drips reached their ears. _..... pretty......_ They whirled around. Had someone spoken? No, there was noone there; they were alone in this place. But still.... Minutes passed and the end of the hall neared, as did their destination. The whispers had come back a few times, but each time nobody had been there. They reached out for the doors and slowly heaved them open. The sharp tang of metal pierced their nostrils and what they saw.... A voice spoke behind them, clear as day. _"They look so pretty when they bleed, don't they?"_


	11. October 11: PSYCH 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied character death

God, it was dark. So very dark. And maybe the sun was shining and maybe the world kept spinning but he'd lost his light. No star could ever illuminate his life like she did. And he'd trusted him; trusted him; to keep her safe. He hated it. He hated everything these days, it seemed. Everything, it seemed; except her. Why, why did she have to leave? He missed her; so much. Her warm eyes, long hair the same shade as his own; and her lilting voice were what kept him sane in all this, this turmoil he'd been thrown into. He could still hear her sing her lullaby to him if he concentrated. Plunk, plunk, plunk. He looked down and there were drops of water on his hand. Oh. He was crying. Again. He concentrated again on the lullaby and closed his eyes. Only she knew what he'd see.


	12. October 12: I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, broken limbs

"O-oh, oh God, God no, p-please no, I-" Trembling hands pressed desperately down; hoping to do something, anything to stop the bleeding. But it was no use. "No, no, no you have to stay with me; stay awake please-" A choked sob broke off the cries. A barely-more-than-limp hand reached up slowly and caressed a tear-streaked cheek. The other arm was bent at an angle that really shouldn't be possible; as were the legs. "This wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to; to listen to me!" They would never forgive themselves; and they would never speak again. Words really do hurt.


	13. October 13: BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ocean, sea creature mention

She was exhausted. Whatever had hit them had been big and fast; and she had no idea where the others were. The gentle bob of the waves would have been calming, were it not for the fact that she was liable to slip under at any moment. She clung tightly to the life preserver she had managed to grab, but not tightly enough. Something brushed gently against her leg; and then grabbed hold. Yanking quickly, she went down and came face to face with something unspeakable. She screamed; and sealed her fate.


	14. October 14: IS SOMETHING BURNING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: branding

He couldn't move. The straps were too tight. Of course they were too tight, he wasn't supposed to be able to move; but still. There was a faint whoosh of air and creak of leather from behind him, as if someone were stoking a bellows. Footsteps, and his heart began to race. Oh this would not be pleasant, not even a little. The glow of the hot metal shone in his periphery and he began to strain against the straps. The rod was positioned; and in the next moment an agonized scream ran out.


	15. October 15: INTO THE UNKNOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: illness, temporary character death

She was renowned across the land as a great healer. People flocked from far and wide to see her; for ailments large and small. She had spent many years both traveling and stationary; but this healing was to be her greatest. The King had sent for her. His youngest daughter was suffering terribly, he had written, and none of his doctors or healers could save her. She hurried to the palace as soon as she could. But when she got there; it was too late. The little princess had died mere seconds ago; they informed her. She still asked entry, for there was one thing left to try. What was unspoken, in that letter, was that the King was not asking her as a famed healer. He was asking her as a friend, and as his sister. Which meant that she had leeway. Especially considering her patron goddess was one of balance and resurrection. Especially considering there was nothing she would not do for her niece. This healing was to be her greatest; and her last.


End file.
